The present invention relates generally to a wiring interconnection system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wiring assembly for organizing and arranging wiring between electrical components, such as between stereo components and load speakers.
When interconnecting stereo components to loud speakers, long lengths of speaker wire are typically routed along the floor between the stereo components and the speakers. To permit future relocation of the speakers, the speaker wire is often selected with a length that is longer than needed.
Two to four speakers may be connected to the electronic components, and sophisticated home theater arrangements may include additional speakers. Such a plethora of cables creates an unsightly and disorganized xe2x80x9crats"" nestxe2x80x9d of cables, which detracts from the overall aesthetic appearance of the room.
Pollack, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,454,374 and 4,563,542, disclose an electric cord holder having a U-shaped shell with a hinged or slotted covering. The cord holder is in the form of a partially open conduit having a longitudinal slot, and is configured to be secured to a wall by a chemical adhesive. An electrical cord from an appliance is inserted into the cord holder, and the cord holder is secured to the wall to protect the loose cord. However, the cord holder is not suitable arranged to interconnect multiple components, and is not adapted so that the wiring may be extended, as is required when connecting loud speakers to a receiver or amplifier.
Users wishing to hide the speaker cables have few choices. One solution is to xe2x80x9chidexe2x80x9d the cables within the walls. However, this is expensive and is only suitable for permanent component placement. Another choice is to xe2x80x9cwrapxe2x80x9d the cables in a form of tubing or conduit described above. Moving the components to other locations requires the installation or removal of sections of the conduit. Additionally, the conduit is relatively bulky in appearance and is very noticeable, as it significantly protrudes from the wall.
The present invention is a wiring interconnection system for interconnecting a plurality of electrical components. The wiring system is mountable to an external surface such as a vertically oriented wall.
The wiring system includes a connecting module, an insulated cable, and a plug assembly. The connecting module has at least one connection terminal and is mountable to the external surface. The insulated cable has a body portion and at least one conducting element integrally formed within the body portion and is mountable to the external surface.
The insulated cable is removably coupled to the connecting module so that the conducting element engages the connection terminal. The plug assembly has at least one conducting element for operably connecting the connecting module to one of the electrical components.